versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Reiner Braun
Reiner Braun (also known as the Armored Titan) is one of the main antagonists in the anime and manga series by Hajime Isayama, Attack on Titan. Background Reiner comes from the Liberio internment zone in Marley, which he refers to as his hometown. He was born to an Eldian mother, Karina Braun and a Marleyan father. Growing up, he was not allowed to see his father, as relations between Marleyans and Eldians were strictly forbidden. As a child, it was decided between him and his mother that he would become a Warrior candidate and potentially inherit one of the Nine Titans so that Reiner and his mother could become honorary Marleyans and reunite with Reiner's father. As a Warrior candidate, Reiner was very weak, his only skill being his strong loyalty to Marley. One day, he learned from another Warrior candidate, Zeke, that in a few years, the operation to reclaim the Founding Titan would begin, and six new Warrior candidates would be chosen to inherit the power of the Titans. He was mocked by Porco Galliard, a prime candidate to inherit the Armored Titan, for this, claiming that he would have to wait thirteen more years to inherit the Armored Titan. This led to a fight that ended when Marcel pulled his brother back and the others left with Zeke. It was during this that he trained with fellow Warrior candidates Annie and Bertolt. Bertolt attempted to convince Reiner to give up his aspirations, as he would only live for thirteen more years. But Reiner believed that after those thirteen years, he would be a hero to the people of Marley and be the best son in the world. Marcel Galliard ultimately influenced the army, leading to Reiner being selected to inherit the Armored Titan in place of his brother Porco. Alongside the other Warriors, the six Titans crushed an entire nation, leading to them being regarded as a stronger group than their predecessors. In 845 at age twelve, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie and Marcel were tasked with retaking the Founding Titan in Paradis Island. Upon traveling to the island, the Warriors parted ways with the army at the border and began traveling by horseback under the cover of night. While resting, Reiner learned of Marcel being the reason he was chosen to inherit the Armored Titan. As the sun began to rise, Marcel pushed Reiner out of the way of a Titan emerging from the ground, leading to the Warriors fleeing while Marcel was eaten. After the loss of Marcel, Annie and Bertolt wanted to cancel the operation but Reiner opted against it as he claimed to know the consequences. This prompted Annie to attack him for his cowardice. After getting beaten up, Reiner tackled her and declared his resolve to become the leader as Bertolt agreed to continue the operation. When they got within eyesight of Wall Maria, Annie and Reiner switched places as the Titan carrying the other Warriors, as she was exhausted and at her limit. Reiner dropped Bertolt off at the Wall and retreated to allow him the room to transform. Then, they infiltrated the walls and became members of the army. Stats Attack Potency: ''' '''Wall Level physically (Capable of fighting on equal footing with other 3D Maneuvering Gear users, including Annie Leonhart), Small Building Level with blades (Capable of harming unarmored Titans, which can survive impacts that destroy buildings.) | City Block Level (Capable of fighting evenly with an armored Attack Titan. This Titan, while unarmored, survived attacks from the Colossal Titan.) Speed: Subsonic with 3D Maneuvering Gear (Officially stated to be able to travel at 366 km/h) | Supersonic (Can fight evenly against the Attack Titan, who can intercept cannonballs.) Durability: Wall Level (Capable of surviving the kinetic energy of using 3D Maneuvering Gear, which, accounting for his weight when he was in Paradis, would yield 490 kilojoules.) | City Block Level '''(Can take hits from the Attack Titan's armor. Survived getting crushed by the Colossal Titan.), '''Small Building Level underneath the armor (Can still be damaged by the Paradis army's blades.) Hax: Regeneration, Size Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average (Became one of the top three cadets in Paradis' army.) Stamina: High (Boosted due to his regeneration. Kept fighting after sustaining deadly wounds, including the destruction of his brain.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Power of the Titans:' As one of the Marleyan Warriors, Bertolt possesses the ability to transform into one of the Nine Titans. In his case, he can turn into the Armored Titan, a 15 meter giant covered in hardened armor that cannot be easily pierced. Reiner can access this transformation by inflicting a wound upon himself while holding a clear purpose in his mind. Overusing this transformation tires out the user. Reiner resides inside the Titan's neck, and if he is removed from it, the Titan will stop moving and eventually disappear. **'Regeneration:' Just like all Titans, the Armored Titan can regenerate from nearly any wound. This also extends to his human form, which has survived critical wounds, including the destruction of his entire head because his brain had issued the Titan a command before dying. He is also capable of controlling whether or not he actually heals **'Steam Production:' When regenerating from a wound, the Titan produces incredibly hot steam. Due to the armor that covers his body, he needs to vent it through his mouth. The heat can be immense enough to ignite the steam. Equipment *'3D Maneuvering Gear:' A set of harnesses and wires that allows Reiner to propel himself through the air and attach himself to surfaces. **'Blades:' A set of 14 hard blades that Reiner uses to kill Titans and humans alike. They can be detached and reattached to the hilt when the previous blades break or get dulled. Key Human Form | Armored Titan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *As a Titan, his nape acts as a vulnerable spot. If his nape is destroyed, he can be removed from the Titan's body. **However, his nape is covered by armor, so it is difficult to destroy it. *Cannot use his Titan form repeatedly, as it tires him out. *If his brain is destroyed before he can issue his body any transformation-related commands, his regeneration will be nullified. *Appears to be affected by some sort of multiple-personality disorder. Sources Attack on Titan Wiki Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Anti-Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:Healing Users Category:Giants Category:Size Manipulators Category:Armor Users Category:Male Characters